Make it without you?
by cdt13
Summary: Est ce qu'une simple attirance peut mettre à mal un couple solide?


**_Disclamer: Rien ne nous appartient sinon nous aurions laissé le Brittana et flingué dès le départ le Finchel... _**

_A l'origine, cette histoire en deux parties devait s'intituler "la Bourgeoisie des Sensations" mais comme K l'a déjà utilisée pour une histoire Bellice..._

_Concernant l'histoire proprement dite, c'est du Faberry et cela restera du Faberry._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur l'herbe, Quinn observait une petite blonde de trois ans qui jouait avec Rachel. Appareil photo à portée de main, la jeune femme immortalisait la journée. La seule journée de la semaine ou elles étaient toutes les trois, loin, bien loin de ce qu'elles faisaient la semaine.

Superstar à Broadway, Rachel avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à avoir un jour off la semaine. Le dimanche car c'était le seul jour ou sa compagne ne travaillait pas.

- Maman, regarde ! dit Alice en tapant dans un mini-ballon de foot. Je tire aussi loin que maman Q !

- Je vois ça. Répondit Rachel en ébouriffant la chevelure blonde. Et si tu me montrais ce que maman Q t'a appris ?

Alice opina de la tête et, aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient, couru récupérer son ballon tandis que Rachel en profita pour rejoindre Quinn qui sourit en la voyant.

- Je vois que tu as prit des photos. Constata la brune en s'installant contre sa compagne.

- Comme tous les dimanches. Répondit la blonde en souriant.

Alice fini par rejoindre ses mères et posa son ballon par terre. La petite blonde regarda le couple et s'adressa à Quinn :

- Tu viens jouer avec moi s'il te plaît ?

- Et à quoi tu veux jouer ?

La petite fille désigna son ballon et Quinn se releva pour aller jouer avec sa fille.

Journée somme tout typique. Un soleil éclatant, un ciel bleu, une petite fille blonde comme les blés jouant au ballon avec sa mère tandis que la deuxième les regardaient, un sourire sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Ma vie est parfaite. Murmura Rachel pour elle-même.

* * *

Le lundi arriva beaucoup trop tôt pour Quinn. Après avoir déposé Alice à l'école, la jeune femme était dans son studio ou se trouvait Santana. La Latina avait pour habitude de boire un café avec la photographe avant d'aller rejoindre Rachel car elle était son agent. Sa compagne, Brittany, était déjà à son école de danse.

- Comment va ma filleule préférée ? S'enquit Santana en donnant un mug de café à son amie.

- Merci. Elle va bien. Je l'ai déposée à l'école. Répondit Quinn en souriant à la brune.

- Faudrait qu'on se fasse une bouffe un de ces soirs.

- A condition que Rachel ai une soirée de libre.

- Ça peut se faire. Fit la jeune femme en consultant son agenda électronique. Mardi soir. C'est son jour de relâche. Ta femme a deux interviews et une séance photo. Après, basta.

- Va pour mardi. Comment va Britt ?

- Excitée comme une puce à l'idée de travailler avec Lady Gaga. Et toi ?

- J'ai eu une proposition pour aller faire des photos en France mais je n'ai pas donné suite.

- C'est une bonne opportunité.

- Peut être mais je ne crois pas que cela fasse plaisir à ma petite princesse que je m'absente deux mois. Déjà qu'une semaine, c'est très long pour elle…

- La maternité te ramolli Fabray.

- Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour Lopez.

- Dans tes rêves blondie. Au fait, t'es au courant que Stewart s'est faite larguée par l'autre bellâtre de Pattinson ?

- Il était temps. Admit la photographe. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ce fut un calvaire de faire les photos promo du dernier Twilight. Ces deux là, à jouer au couple modèle me donnait envie de vomir.

- Elle va sortir du placard, je le sens.

- Faut vraiment qu'on arrête de boire en soirée. Plaisanta la jeune femme. Si ça continue, tu vas être pire que Perez Hilton.

- Me parle pas de celui là. J'ai eu un mal de chien à le désintéresser de votre vie privée. Répliqua Santana avec une grimace qui en disait long sur l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour le blogueur. (Regarde l'heure) Il faut que j'y aille sinon Rach' va m'engueuler.

- Elle te fait marcher à la baguette ?

- N'importe quoi. Répondit la brune en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bye blondie et à demain.

- A demain.

La tornade brune partie, Quinn alla s'assoir à son bureau ou sa secrétaire/assistante la rejoignit avec un agenda.

- Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? demanda la photographe en s'étirant.

- Alors… Une séance pour le mannequin qui fait la couverture de Vanity Fair et cet après midi, vous en avez deux dont une avec l'égérie de Balenciaga.

- Merci.

- J'oubliais. Monsieur Martin a encore appelé pour savoir si son offre vous intéressait.

- Quel casse-pied celui là. S'il rappelle, dites lui que je n'ai pas encore prit ma décision.

* * *

La matinée passa rapidement pour la photographe et, après un sandwich avalé en deux/deux, préparait les éclairages pour la première séance de l'après midi. Quinn aimait faire les choses elle-même. La « Fabray's Touch » comme le disait si souvent Rachel quand elle faisait faire ses photos par sa compagne.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre et constata que le mannequin qu'elle devait photographier était en retard.

- Putain, je vais vraiment finir par inclure une clause de ponctualité. Maugréa la blonde en se retenant de ne pas shooter dans une corbeille à papier.

- Excusez moi de mon retard. Dit une voix essoufflée. Je n'ai pas été lâchée à l'heure prévue.

- La prochaine fois, ayez l'amabilité de… fit Quinn en se retournant et qui resta bouche bée en voyant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle.

Une grande rousse aux yeux verts lui faisait face et cela troublait la photographe. Le mannequin était complètement à l'opposée de Rachel et Quinn se surpris à la regarder.

- Comme je vous le disais, je n'ai pas été lâchée à l'heure prévue.

- Ouais. Répondit Quinn en se forçant à regarder autre chose que la rouquine. Vous êtes ?

- Emma.

- Enchantée. Dit-elle en serrant la main tendue. Je suis…

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Coupa Emma avec un sourire charmeur qui troubla encore plus la blonde. Vous êtes une référence en matière de photos.

- Si vous le dites.

- Vous pouvez me rendre ma main ?

Avec un sourire qui masquait son trouble, la jeune femme lâcha la main et constata que le contact lui manquait.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Emma en voyant la mine confuse de Quinn.

- Oui. Répondit la blonde sans regarder le regard vert posé sur elle. Et si nous faisions ce qui était prévu ?

* * *

Emma était partie depuis un quart d'heure et Quinn, assise à son bureau, se tenait la tête entre ses mains.

La séance s'était bien passée et le mannequin avait prit toutes les poses demandées mais la photographe s'était surprise à penser que ce moment ne devait pas s'arrêter. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait, la troublait, au même titre que quand elle était avec Rachel. La simple idée de tromper sa compagne pour une banale histoire d'attirance rendait Quinn mal à l'aise.

Rachel et elle, c'était du solide, du sérieux, quelque chose e stable, d'équilibré. Une relation dont leur entourage était admiratif car le Faberry était inébranlable, au même titre que le Brittana.

Rachel avait réussi à dompter l'ex coureuse de jupons qu'était Quinn lors de leur rencontre. La Diva était déjà une chanteuse connue et la photographe commençait à se faire un nom. En la voyant pour la première fois, lors d'une soirée organisée par Santana, Quinn avait su que plus jamais, elle ne poserait ses lèvres sur d'autres lèvres que celles de Rachel.

Sauf que là, ce n'était plus pareil. Non seulement, la photographe avait été troublée mais s'était également rendue compte qu'elle avait eu envie d'Emma. Et cela la perturbait.

* * *

Rachel finissait de faire prendre le bain à Alice quand la photographe rentra. La petite fille était contente que ce soit la chanteuse qui s'occupe d'elle car, en général, cela finissait en bataille d'eau. La brune aimait les moments passés auprès de leur enfant. Généralement, Quinn les rejoignaient et cela se terminait en éclats de rire sauf aujourd'hui. La blonde était accoudée au chambranle de la porte et regardait sa compagne s'occuper de leur fille.

La chanteuse ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à s'occuper d'Alice, toujours sous le regard de la photographe. Une fois la petite fille habillée, Rachel fila en cuisine pour lui préparer à manger et Quinn prit Alice dans ses bras. La petite blonde enfouit sa tête contre le cou de sa mère et la jeune femme ferma les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas joué avec nous ?

- Je vous ai regardées. Répondit Quinn avec un sourire en coin. Tu t'amusais avec maman R.

- C'est plus marrant quand t'es avec nous. Insista Alice.

- Comment ça s'est passé à l'école ?

- Je suis en train de faire un dessin. Dit maman, si j'ai un amoureux, je serai toujours votre princesse ?

- Bien sûr mon ange. Pourquoi ? Tu en as un ?

- Oui et il s'appelle Martin. Répondit fièrement Alice. Mais je crois que ça ne va pas plaire à Tana.

Quinn éclata de rire en entendant les propos de sa fille au sujet de Santana et rejoignit Rachel en cuisine, toujours avec Alice dans ses bras qu'elle fit assoir dans sa chaise haute.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Rachel tout en servant une assiette de purée jambon à Alice.

- J'ai dit à maman que j'avais un amoureux et que ça ne plairait pas à Tana. Expliqua la petite fille en regardant le contenu de son assiette.

Rachel réprima un rire et regarda sa compagne qui était clairement amusée par les propos de leur fille.

- Tatie Britt dit que je suis une licorne.

- Elle dit ça de nous aussi. Répliqua tendrement la brune en désignant Quinn.

- Ouais et ben je veux que mon amoureux ou mon amoureuse soit comme vous quand je serai grande. (Sourit) Vous vous faites pleins de câlins même -s'il y a des bruits bizarres dans votre chambre…. Comme s'il y avait des monstres.

Rachel éclata de rire et Quinn fronça les sourcils, étonnée des propos d'Alice.

- Je crois que tu vas arrêter d'aller chez San. Déclara la blonde d'un ton réprobateur. Fini ton assiette et après, au lit.

La fillette obéit sans rechigner et Rachel, une fois son fou rire calmé, observa Quinn qu'elle trouvait ailleurs. Comme si quelque chose la tracassait.

- Tout va bien ? demanda la brune à sa compagne.

- Oui.

Réponse évasive de la part de Quinn dont l'esprit était à nouveau envahi par les images de l'après midi.

- Maman est dans la lune. Déclara Alice en finissant son dessert sous le regard absent de la blonde. Tu penses à maman R ?

- Santana, sors de ce corps ! s'exclama Rachel en riant. Allez ma princesse. Brossage de dents et au lit.

Quinn sortit de sa torpeur, embrassa sa fille sur le front et alla dans le salon. La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé et, à nouveau, laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle n'entendit pas Rachel revenir une demie heure plus tard dans la pièce ou elle se trouvait ni s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je te sens ailleurs.

- Rien. Répondit Quinn en se tournant vers sa compagne.

- Tu es sûre ? Insista Rachel en la regardant. Je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que quelque chose te tracasse.

La photographe se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveuse à l'idée ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Emma.

- Si c'est par rapport à demain soir, ne t'inquiètes pas pour la baby sitter.

- Rien à voir avec demain. Ça concerne mon boulot.

- Tu as un problème avec un de tes clients ?

- On peut voir ça comme ça.

- Arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris et dit moi ce qui se passe.

- Il se passe que j'ai photographié un mannequin et que j'ai été troublée par elle. (Murmure) Attirée serait plus adéquat.

- Attirée dans quel sens ? demanda Rachel tout en sachant que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Dans le sens où j'ai eu envie de lui sauter dessus. Avoua Quinn en baissant la tête.

La pire crainte de Rachel se confirmait. Quinn était attirée par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu vas la revoir ?

- Oui puisque je fais ses photos.

- Tu vas partir ?

- Non.

- Comment est-elle ?

- L'opposée de toi. Ecoute, ça me met mal à l'aise de ressentir ça pour une parfaite inconnue. Je dirai même que ça me fait chier mais je n'y peux rien.

- Donc, je reformule. Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rachel, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre pour une simple histoire qui ne me mènera nulle part.

- Mais tu es attirée par elle et je sais que cela te perturbe.

- Ça m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose. Fini par reconnaître Quinn.

Rachel se leva et dit, tout en regardant la jeune femme :

- Cette discussion est stérile et ne mène à rien. Tu viens te coucher ?

- Avec ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Techniquement, tu n'a rien fait et je n'ai aucune raison valable de te faire passer la nuit sur le canapé. Viens. Fit la Diva en tendant la main vers la photographe.

Quinn saisit la main tendue et se laissa entraîner sans la chambre sans opposer de résistance.

* * *

Rachel dormait à poings fermés, lovée contre Quinn qui regardait le plafond.

Elles avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit et la blonde devinait que la fougue dont avait fait preuve sa compagne était due en grande partie à la discussion qu'elles avaient eue. Comme si Rachel voulait effacer les images d'Emma qui étaient présentes à son esprit.

Première fois que cela arrivait à Quinn de penser à une autre femme que Rachel en lui faisant l'amour et cela la rendait malade.

_Je suis bonne pour une nuit blanche…._

* * *

La journée passa au ralenti pour Quinn. Rachel se comporta comme d'habitude envers sa compagne, lui souhaitant même une bonne journée mais la photographe avait l'esprit ailleurs. Occupé par une rouquine qui n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition dans le studio.

- Bonjour ! Pour une fois, je suis à l'heure. Déclara Emma avec un sourire charmeur.

- C'est ce que je constate. Répliqua Quinn en évitant de la regarder, préférant se concentrer sur son fidèle Leica.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non. Répondit la blonde en essayant de ne pas penser au corps qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

- Je me permets d'insister. Reprit Emma en se rapprochant de Quinn.

- N'approchez pas et restez ou vous êtes. Fit la jeune femme, troublée par la présence de la rousse.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne me trouvez pas assez bien ?

- Je ne veux pas tromper ma compagne. Avoua Quinn en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emma.

- Si elle ne le sait pas… Tu as le droit de perdre pied Quinn… dit la rousse en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

Réalisant brusquement qu'Emma allait l'embrasser et qu'elle allait se laisser faire, Quinn la repoussa de ses mains et s'enfuit.

* * *

- Bordel de merde, elle branle quoi Blondie ? Maugréa Santana en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Elle va venir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit Rachel tout en regardant les quelques clients du bar ou le trio se trouvait.

- Si tu le dit. (Sourit) Alice va bien ?

- Oui mais je crois que Snixx déteint sur elle.

- Bah, faut bien que la petite ai de la répartie.

- Elle n'a que trois ans.

- A son âge, j'envoyais chier tout le monde. Se rengorgea la Latina. Fallait pas me prendre pour marraine.

- On ne l'aurai pas fait, tu nous aurais fait la gueule.

- Et ne dit pas le contraire. Renchérit Brittany avec un sourire amusé. Ah, Quinn arrive.

Essoufflée, la photographe s'assit aux côtés de sa compagne qui posa une main sur sa cuisse, geste qui n'échappa pas à Santana qui dit, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres :

- Commencez pas à vous tripoter en public les dindes. J'suis sûre que c'est à cause de vous qu'il y a le réchauffement de la planète.

- Tu admets enfin que notre vie sexuelle est meilleure que la tienne. Plaisanta Rachel.

- C'est pas vrai. Moi et Britt, nous sommes les meilleures.

- Non, hier soir, c'était à réchauffer la banquise. Rétorqua la Diva.

- Parce que Quinn est une banquise ? demanda innocemment Brittany.

- Ah ça, on ne sait pas. Répondit Santana, hilare. Ice Queen, t'a un glaçon dans ton froc ?

- Un volcan plutôt. Rétorqua Rachel sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en accentuant sa prise sur la cuisse de sa compagne. N'est ce pas ?

Quinn opina de la tête et Santana éclata de rire.

- J'y crois pas. Blondie qui se mener le bout du nez par sa naine…

- Ta gueule Satan.

- J'adore vos mots d'amour mes chéries mais si nous sommes ici, c'est pour boire un coup.

- T'as entendu Satan ? Ecoute un peu ta femme au lieu de déblatérer des conneries qui sont aussi grosses que tes poches de silicone. Renchérit Quinn.

- Parce que tu reluques mes nichons ? J'savais bien que je te faisais de l'effet.

A cette simple boutade, la photographe se rembrunit et se leva.

- J'vais boire un verre.

- J'ai dit une connerie ? dit Santana une fois Quinn partie.

* * *

Nonchalamment adossée au comptoir et buvant une bière, Quinn pensait à ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Elle avait failli embrasser Emma et elle était partie sans demander son reste.

- A se taper la tête contre les murs. Marmonna la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi est tu partie ?

- Emma ? dit la photographe en voyant le mannequin devant elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- La même chose que toi. Je suis avec des amis. Répondit la rousse en souriant et en regardant la blonde. (Soupire) Tu es partie au moment ou ça devenait intéressant.

- Avait les raisons. Marmonna Quinn en essayant de ne pas penser à la proximité du corps du mannequin.

Clairement, Emma s'amusait de la situation avec la photographe qui n'arrivait plus à masquer son trouble.

- Et ta raison se nomme ? fit-elle en remettant une mèche de la blonde en place.

- Moi. Répondit sèchement Rachel en lui tapotant le bras. (Emma se retourne) ôte tes pattes de ma compagne espèce d'anorexique.

- Anorexique ? Mais tu ne t'es pas vue nain de jardin ? Allez, retournes avec ceux de ton genre et laisse les grandes personnes s'amuser un peu.

- Tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis celle qui vit avec Quinn depuis dix ans et avec qui elle a eu un enfant alors ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Tempêta la Diva sous les regards ahuris de Quinn et d'Emma .

- Tu sais que si tu n'étais pas venue fourrer ton gros nez dans mes affaires, elle serait en train de passer à la casserole ?

De toutes ses forces, Rachel claqua la joue d'Emma. Alertée par la scène, Santana rejoignit ses maies et toisa la rousse, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- T'as comprit ce que notre Diva a dit ? Dégages tes sales pattes de Quinn et retournes avec tes renifleuses de farine ou je te refais le portrait façon Snixx ! (Emma s'en va et Santana se tourne vers Quinn) Pourquoi t'as pas repoussé cette conne ?

La photographe se mura dans le silence, ne voulant pas exposer les raisons qui avait conduit à cette scène mais la Latina la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Rachel qui était d'un naturel plutôt calme et habituée au fait que Quinn se fasse régulièrement draguée, avait eu une réaction que la brune qualifierai d'excessive mais l'attitude de la blonde la surprenait car, habituellement, elle repoussait les avances.

- Je vais rentrer. Déclara la photographe.

- Je t'accompagne. Dit Rachel à sa compagne. Bye Santana.

* * *

Dans leur chambre, Quinn avait posé un sac de voyage sur leur lit et mettait du linge dedans sous le regard absent de Rachel.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile de te dire que je pars, histoire d'y voir plus clair.

- C'était elle n'est ce pas ? Fini par dire la petite brune.

- Oui. Admit la blonde en sortant son passeport du tiroir de la table de nuit pour le mettre dans son sac.

- Tu savais qu'elle serai là ?

- Je l'ignorai.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Quinn après quelques secondes de silence.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Parce qu'il vaut mieux pour nous que je prenne du recul par rapport à tout ça.

- Tu vas la rejoindre n'est ce pas…

- Certainement pas.

- Comment je vais faire pour expliquer à Alice que tu n'es pas là ?

- Tu trouveras les mots justes.

- En gros, tu te défiles. Dit Rachel entre ses dents.

- Pense ce que tu veux. Répliqua la photographe en bouclant son sac. Je serai joignable sur mon portable.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu t'en vas, comme ça, sans me dire ou tu vas ?

- Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai reçu une proposition pour aller en France. Je n'y avait pas donné suite mais au vu de ce qui se passe, je vais dire oui.

- Tu mets un océan entre nous. Dit Rachel au bord des larmes.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Si je reste ici, je risque de céder et de te perdre.

- Quinn, s'il te plaît, ne part pas. Implora la petite brune en pleurant.

- Je suis désolée. Répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant face. J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair…

* * *

_La fin est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_K&13_


End file.
